


Boyscout

by alex_awesome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, cock riding, dubcon, giving in, lotta cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper takes out some frustration on a former partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fic! I am also open for commissions, you can contact me on my tumblr, mara-awesome

Morrison writhed. His tongue felt the smooth ball gag fitted into his mouth. He felt the rough hard floor beneath his knees, and noticed that his legs were tied behind him, and his arms were tied together behind his back. He panted as his eyes darted around the darkened room, a basement or backroom by the looks of it. Drool dribbled down his chin, the retched gag infuriating as well as embarrassing. Though the worst part of it all was the fact that he was fully naked.

A metal door atop a small set of steps creaked open. Morrison squinted, trying to see who was stepping into the room, trying to see through the thick darkness. The sound of heavy boots on cement echoed. A figure in black robes approached, and as soon as Morrison saw the mask, he knew who it was.

Morrison tried to say the figure’s name, but of course his words were unintelligible. The figure let out a deep, gruff cackle as he folded his arms in front of him.

“Oh Jack, did you expect anyone else?” Reaper laughed. Though Morrison would always know him as Reyes. 

Reaper stepped forward and caressed Morrison’s cheek with a gloved hand. “You always were beautiful. But you're even more so like this.”

Morrison broke out in a sweat as Reaper’s eyes peered down at his revealed groin. Reaper put the toe of one of his boots to the underside of Morrison’s testicles. He laughed as Morrison burned bright red.

“I'm sure you knew your predicament as soon as you woke up. The idea has been fluttering around my mind since you got the…promotion. I know, I hold grudges.” Reaper said. “Now, you can't be so fun with that gag now can you?”

Reaper removed the ball gag from Morrison’s mouth. He spat and groaned as soon as his mouth was free.

“Reyes…Gabe, please don’t, don't do this.” Morrison growled, staring at the floor in embarrassment. 

“I’m not that person anymore, Jack. I've changed, we both have. Death will do that.” Reaper said, cocking his head.

Reaper fumbled with his belt and the robes at his crotch. He reached in and pulled out his half erect cock. A line of precum dribbled from his round cockhead. Morrison chocked back a gasp as he stared at the thick cock, with its smooth dark skin.

“I know you lusted after me, you still do.” Reaper said snidely. He grabbed a fist full of Morrison’s blonde hair, pulling his head back, chin pointed up and throat exposed. 

“Looks like I tied you up in the perfect position, your mouth is at just the right level.” Reaper laughed.

Morrison’s eyes shed tears and more drool leaked down his chin as Reaper forced his cock between his lips. Reaper let out a sigh as his cock fully hardened in Morrison’s hot mouth. He rocked his hips as his cock was pumped in and out, Morrison’s tongue sliding along its underside and his saliva thickly coating it. Reaper gripped more hair, shoving Morrison’s head into his groin. He looked down and noticed that Morrison was starting to get hard.

“Oh Jack, you filthy slut.” Reaper groaned, his climax approaching. 

Morrison couldn't be anymore humiliated. He couldn't help his body’s reaction. A dark mist emanated off of Reaper’s body as his thrusts became faster. His boots lifted off of the floor slightly as he rose with the mist.

“Fuck Jack, your mouth feels so good, feels so good to fuck it.” Reaper threw his head back and orgasmed. He filled Morrison’s mouth with his cum as he laughed.

“Swallow it all, boyscout.” Reaper ordered. Morrison obeyed, Reaper freeing his mouth afterwards.

Reaper sighed and tucked his softening cock away. He turned around to leave.

“Let me go now, Reyes.” Morrison called out.

Reaper laughed. “That isn't all I want to do with you. I still haven't gotten to fuck you.” He then disappeared in a cloud of black mist.


	2. Two

This time when Morrison woke, he was blindfolded as well as naked. His arms and legs were roped together, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't stand, let alone try to get anywhere. He tried to hop toward the wall, but he failed and tripped, flopping hard on the floor. He heard a door open, and someone enter the room. Of course Morrison knew who it was.

“Trying to go somewhere, Jack?” Reaper asked with a chuckle. Morrison could tell he had his mask on from his voice. 

“How long do you intend to keep me here Reyes? And where the fuck exactly is ‘here’ anyway?” Morrison growled.

Reaper put his boot on Morrison’s back, pushing down with his weight to force him flat on his stomach. “To the second question” Reaper said, “you don't need to know, it isn't important. To the first question, as long as I fucking want.”

Morrison stayed silent, only letting out a grunt of discomfort when Reaper pushed down harder with his boot. Reaper grabbed his captive by the hair, as he had no clothing to grab. He was pulled up onto his knees, hands still behind his back. He heard Reaper unzip and unbuckle his pants. Morrison leaned back, trying to get away.

“Don’t worry boyscout, this part isn't the worst.” Reaper said coldly. He pressed his length against Morrison’s cheek.

Morrison’s captor grazed his hardening cock along his flushed cheek, bringing the dripping head to his lips, which were pressed tightly together. Reaper wasn't pleased with this. He placed the clawed fingertips of his glove to Morrison’s shoulder, applying pressure and sinking them into his flesh. Morrison parted his lips, but kept his teeth clenched together. Reaper smiled as Morrison grunted through his teeth in pain. Reaper harshly swept his hand down, ripping flesh as he went. Morrison’s teeth unclenched as he moaned in pain, and Reaper shoved his cock inside his mouth at the opportunity. 

 

Morrison’s head was forced back and forth on Reaper’s cock, drool seeping through his lips closed around the thick member. Reaper moaned and laughed darkly, ramming into the hot mouth.

“I’m sure you want to swallow my load, little bitch, but I’m saving it for another fuckhole.” Reaper growled.

Morrison couldn't hold back the tears as Reaper’s cockhead hit the very back of his throat. Thankfully, he pulled out of his mouth before he gagged too hard. Morrison coughed and spit. He was grabbed by the shoulders, one still bleeding down his back, and was flipped around onto his stomach. Reaper caressed Morrison’s ass, trailing his claws along the flesh, threatening to slice it again. 

“You look so appetizing Jack.” Reaper whispered. Morrison heard him unscrew something, and a squirt of liquid. He then felt cold wetness being applied between his asscheeks. At least he was getting some lube.

“I’m going to fuck your brains out boyscout, just as you've always wanted.” Reaper said.

“I’ve never wanted this from you Reyes!” Morrison snapped. This earned him a hard smack on the ass.

Reaper held his victim’s hips as he aimed his fully hard cock. He pressed the head to Morrison’s small entrance, smearing the lube best he could. Morrison winced and grunted as the head of the cock was popped inside him. Reaper pushed forward slowly, filling Morrison up. His hole was stretched wider and wider as he was slowly and painfully impaled.

“Please…please no more…” Morrison begged, humiliated.

“No more? We haven't even started yet, slut.” Reaper hissed.

Reaper pulled back and then thrusted forward hard, shoving his length into his captive. Morrison groaned in pain and distress as Reaper started to thrust in and out of him, fucking and stretching his hole. Morrison’s chest and face were lying uncomfortably on the ground, he wished he at least had his arms free and something to grip as he was fucked.

Reaper’s thrusting became faster, and his breathing heavier. He moaned out, sinking his claws into Morrison’s hips, ripping more flesh. Suddenly Morrison felt a gush of hot cum shoot into his insides, and he squeezed his eyes shut in the most humiliation he had ever felt. 

“Thats it, good boy taking all my cum.” Reaper cooed, his words demeaning.

He pulled out, his cock now soft. Cum leaked from Morrison’s opened hole, dripping between his thighs. Morrison hung his head in shame and defeat, though he was filled with anger to. 

“That was fun old friend. I do think I saw your cock twitch a few times, next time you should just give in.” Reaper laughed. 

Reaper left after Morrison spat a few insults his way, though promised to be back soon. Morrison felt more cum drip out of him, and it triggered the thought of Reaper’s pet name for him, boyscout. His cock became slightly hard.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started Uni again, so writing should be faster now. If you want to make a request or commission me, send me an ask on Tumblr, which is mara-awesome :)

Morrison had been laid back onto a thankfully soft bed. With hands tied to posts behind him, and legs secured to the ones at his feet, Morrison was immobile. Normally he would have struggled, though now he was starting to look forward to Reaper’s touch. He was still angry and embarrassed at being used in such a way, though he would not deny that it still felt good.

Reaper walked into the room. This time however he did not wear his flowing black robes nor his mask. Instead he was nude save for his boxers. Morrison was flustered as he looked over his former partner’s body. It was still strong and thick with muscle, still dark and smooth. The happy trail Morrison remembered from the showers was still there, soft and inviting, disappearing into the waistband of his underwear. Though his face had changed. Black eyes like an abyss, disintegrated cheeks that now showed his back teeth, and white scars littering his skin.

“See what I’ve become Jack?” He questioned, black mist seeping from his dry lips. He approached the bed Morrison was prisoner to.

Reaper climbed up on top of him. He slid his boxers down his muscular thighs, flinging them onto the floor below. He pressed his hands flat to Morrison’s bare chest, then leaned down to run his tongue along his adams apple. He grazed it with his teeth, sharp and pointed, threatening to bite. Reaper lifted his body up, a drop of slick liquid ran down his thigh. He had already lubed himself. He lowered his body onto Morrison’s aching hard member. He engulfed it, groaning alongside his former partner as he began to slowly bounce on his cock. 

“Tell me you wanted this. You wanted this all along.” Reaper said, moaning and huffing through his dry lips.

Morrison bit his tongue, not wanting to break. 

“Answer me!” Reaper growled, spitting mist as he roughly took the cock deep into him.

Morrison let drool spill from his agape mouth, eyes rolled back into his skull and Reaper started to thrust his own dripping length into his hand, bouncing on Morrison faster now. “T-Tell me you wanted t-this.” He commanded yet again, slurring this time as the cock inside him hit his sweet spot.

With that said, Morrison’s cock jammed into his prostate, and Reaper’s climax washed over. Thick globs of cum came spurting out from the head of his member as he roughly jerked it. Morrison let out a sultry moan as he felt the hot seed splash over his stomach and chest. Looking at himself, marked and claimed, he climaxed. Reaper smirked and groaned when he felt Morrison cum inside him, shooting the hot liquid into his body.

The two men were silent, covered in cum and sweat, and red in the face.

“I have always wanted that.” Morrison said.

Reaper licked his lips. “I always knew you did. Boyscout.”


End file.
